


我唯一的一次(都是為了你)

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q需要一些幫助，但不會開口要求。Bond發覺這很有趣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我唯一的一次(都是為了你)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the only time i have (and it's all for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688299) by [Pillow_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Bee/pseuds/Pillow_Bee). 



我唯一的一次(都是為了你)

(the only time I have(and it’s all for you)

 

Notes：

被[這個](http://tomhardyschef.tumblr.com/post/115581339872/could-someone-write-a-short-fic-about-james-having)賦予靈感，班‧維蕭(小本)是一個令人驚奇絕妙的人啊！

 

 

「哦，該死的混帳東西， _他媽的_ …」

Bond偷看了一眼軍需官的辦公室，看見那個男人似乎是打了一場敗仗，而對手是個…盒子？

「需要幫忙嗎，Q？」

Q真的因為這句話嚇了一跳，一旦他看見是那名特工，他的臉色頓時黑了一半下來。Bond被一隻優雅地朝他大略的方向揮舞示意的手，和一句簡短的「不用，走開。」給打發走。

這理所當然的被Bond視為是進去辦公室的邀請。現在他更靠近Q，他可以清楚看見在那個較年輕男人的手中其實是一個上頭印有OMEGA字樣的簡雅盒子。Q似乎對於打開前述的盒子遇到了難題。

「喔，所以你也拿到那些手錶中的一個，我明白了。」Bond閒話家常般地說道，只是有點煩人，他斜靠在Q的桌邊，並且在胸前交叉他的手臂。Q從他的鼻子呼了一口氣出來，並對著盒子再試了一次，明顯地無視於Bond。「我早先看見R在她的手腕上戴了一隻，聽說004也拿到一隻，不過我懷疑她會對此留下很深的印象。」

「是的，好吧，她是一個非常難以打動的女人。」Q抱怨說，並噗通一聲跌進他的椅子前將盒子扔在桌面上。

「你知道的，當然。」Bond壞笑地說。

「我讓她帶著Q部門最好的設備出外勤任務，然後她背部受傷的回來，而當我去探望她時她對我說的第一句是「 _加強你的能力，拜託，Q，那把槍很可笑。_ 」

Bond的壞笑在他看見Q用手搓揉他的臉時變成一個笑容--而這動作讓他看清楚他的軍需官的手指時，他的笑容消失了。

「發生了什麼事？」他問，聲音聽起來很平靜，他點頭示意著橫跨Q右手食指、中指及無名指背面的傷口。

「嗯？喔--實驗室裡的一起小事故，」Q說，現在也開始研究起他的手指了。「新進的研究員不時有點提心吊膽的傾向，不過他們都沒事。」

Bond對此簡單地哼了一聲，同時將OMEGA的盒子拿在手中。「你知道，你所需要做的是開口要求。」

Q聽到後翻了個白眼。「喔是的，我割到我的手指－」

「--你是非常接近 _削掉你的手指們_ ，這樣才對。」

「--所以現在我需要一個強壯的男人幫我打開一個盒子，萬歲。」

Bond將打開來的盒子推還給Q，裡頭的手錶看上去時尚且高雅。

「好極了。做得好，007」

「而現在，你該說的是謝謝你。」

Q瞇起他的眼睛看著他，沉默了一兩分鐘。「你為什麼在這裡，Bond？」

特工嘆了口氣，站直身體。「我只是想帶你出去吃午餐。」

Q將頭側向一邊，那雙灰綠色的眼睛看著Bond考慮了好一會兒。

「而且你真的應該在那些傷口貼上絆創貼(註)。」Bond補充道，然後讓自己朝向門口走去。當他轉身時，他看見Q再次盯著他的手指們。

「好了嗎？」

「嗯？」

「午餐，快點。」

Q露出了小小的微笑，如果Bond不是Bond，他或許就錯過了--但Q _的確在_ 微笑，對今天來說，這樣就夠了。

\---

當Bond那天晚上在Q的無名指上頭包紮完最後一片絆創貼(註)並親吻它時，Q對著Bond低聲耳語了一句最為甜蜜的謝謝你。

 

End

 

譯註：原文是plaster，就是創可貼、OK繃。

**Author's Note:**

> 我想像Q和Bond是在兩人關係最剛開始的階段，我不認為他們兩個已經知道這件事了，所以，噓，不要破壞他們。;)


End file.
